Machine-race
To Species or Spiral history or Table of Contents synthetics / machines / hacksaws *humans dubbed them hacksaws because their limbs have saw blades. Vibro-blades Origins *originally, simple server drones built by The Fathers *killed their creators, the Fathers, for holding them back (D-18) *ruled the Spiral “forty eight thousand years ago, when they annhilated their original creators.” (KV-33). **(see Spiral history) *ruled for 23,000 years, during which there were numerous branches of AI civilization “There were hundred of branches. That was actually a very complicated civilization. Just imagine — twenty-three thousand years, spread across so many hundreds and thousands of star systems” (R-3) *maybe thousands of branches: “All the synthetic races, the hundreds and thousands of civilisations within the great civilisation. Thriving, creating, destroying and rebuilding. These glories produced technologies beyond imagination....” (D-17) Two Factions Today drysines *smartest, most advanced. *didn’t exterminate all organics on principle *allied with organics in the past, especially the parren, led by Drakhil of Tahrae denomination, Head of House Harmony deepynines *not as advanced or adaptive as drysine *might defeat drysine drones in 1:1 battle, but in groups, the drysine drones are more likely to win (DL) *hate all organics and hate drysine faction of synthetics because they tolerated organics * so its odd they would ally with alo **unless alo are deepynines under the veils and hooded robes * using the sard alo secrets ”Do you know that the alo were behind the chah'nas first sending aid to earth, when the krim first invaded Sol System? Chankow explained... It was the alo's idea. They're the true masterminds behind the chah'nas plan to push back the tavalai from the center of Spiral power...We don't know why, but we've known for a long time there's a very old AI connection. It's one of the most well kept secrets. All the old hacksaw bases, stations, cities, manufacturing centers in our space have been either kept secret, moved or even destroyed to help keep the secret." (DL -16) AI Wars and see parren alies section, below *Drysines allied with organics, including parren, and killed the vicious deepynines. The last ones were fleeing towards the spiral edges, towards alo space *Then the organics turned on their allies, the drysines, and hunted them down * both drysines and deepynines were thought extinct until recently “Major,” came Erik’s voice through the static. “There were a number of sides in the AI wars. They split at least six ways. The truly hostile ones were nothing like this. We might be able to talk to it.” (R-12) parren allies Drakhil, head of Tahrae denomination and House Harmony, encouraged alliance with drysine to rid the Spiral of deepynine. In the Age of the Machines, House Harmony was dominant. It was the philosophy of harmony that lead the great Harmony leaders of the day to seek harmonious relations with the dominant AI-factions. The machines were not always interested, but the drysine faction was. They created the drysine-parren alliance, and drysine and parren fought side by side in the Great Machine War against the deepynines. (KV-2) *all parren houses, following Drakhil of House Harmony, Tahrae denomination, allied with machine-race drysine faction about 25,000 years ago and wiped out the vicious deepynine machines *but then organics betrayed their drysine allies “When the final victory came, a parren named Drakhil was the leader of House Harmony. The other parren houses were persuaded by other species, particularly the chah’nas and the tavalai, to turn on their drysine masters following their terrible casualties against the deepynines. All turned, save for one faction of House Harmony —that faction led by Drakhil. The Tahrae, they were called." (KV-2) Jin Danah, Traitor, sold out the drysines for riches. His rule was short: “Hannachiam,” said Gesul. “Jin Danah fell. He was deposed by Molary, of a rival denomination of House Acquisitive, followed by war between House Acquisitive and House Fortitude, then further instability, until Sheray arose as leader of House Acquisitive from a new denomination, and a period of stability as ruler of all the Parren Empire." (D-31) *Payback from drysine “You would bring this evil here?” Tobenrah insisted, and it was certainly fear in his eyes now. “These relics of the Tahrae, who sided with the machines to end the lives of billions of their own people? You lost nearly ten billion in the destruction of Earth. The parren lost nearly forty! Forty billion! Entire worlds turned to ashes! Systems in ruins! And you seek to bring it back!” (KV-33) Styx A drysine queen *variously dubbed Styx, Halgolam, Delvak Nine *an ancient command unit found hiding her drones in Argitori system, in an asteroid (R-11) *UFS Phoenix found the nest and killed them all ** took their metallic corpses aboard, to deliver to Fleet and/or utilize the parts *The Queen regenerated *Romki named her Styx, her human designation, from Greek mythology *The parren call her Halgolam *Deepynines call her Delvak Nine: “This is Delvak Nine. She is the culmination of technologies spanning the Spiral. All the synthetic races, the hundreds and thousands of civilisations within the great civilisation. Thriving, creating, destroying and rebuilding. These glories produced technologies beyond imagination, and the drysines stole them all . “Delvak Nine is the culmination of these. There were twelve. Only she, and two others, survived the process of creation. She is older than she claims. She defeated synthetic fleets single-handed. She slaughtered organic worlds without remorse. She is the worst of your fears. (D-17) *Styx displays some anger /contempt for the tavalai Hannachium “This is not merely a command centre. You are standing upon the central processing core of the city. Drakhil’s people called it a ‘pathenpar’, which in the old Klyran tongue means ‘great mind’. Perhaps the modern translation would be a ‘mega sentience’, but that is misleading. The Tahrae called her Hannachiam, in that way of organics who need to grant verbal names to each entity. She has been sleeping for a very long time now, and if my readings are correct, I believe I may be able to wake her." (D-28) Defiance, a moon *a drysine base, place of refuge. Hannachium lives here. Dubbed “Defiance” by organic defenders. *a moon in deep space, flung far from its solar system when an early machine-race conducted an experiment. *The moon is difficult to reach, due to small dark-mass points and spidery nebula, but accessibility is possible via Lusakia System. *The moon is missing a big chunk, and "that colossal hole, nearly five hundred kilometres wide, had been filled in with a steel city. Low gravity and exposed to vacuum, but a city” (D-15) *Defiance orbits a much smaller planet. Gravity on that planet is maybe 500 Gs. “Sir, we don’t have the data to calculate it precisely, but to me it looks like the gravitational gradient is more likely cubed, not squared. So our moon is sitting on a more moderate plane of G, and from there it just falls into a bottomless pit" (D-25) Category:Characters Category:Species